A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night
by MadFace
Summary: It all started when a child with snow white hair was born...


**Hey there! I know that I haven't uploaded lately, but I've been a bit nervous to. My confidence kind of went BOOOOOM when a lot of people started beating me in school contests. I know, I know...stupid reason, but it happened. **

**So I haven't posted in the Vocaloid group for a while, and I hope that this makes up for it. It may be confusing, and I apologize for that. And before anyone thinks that I'm extremely religious, I'm not. This just popped into my head one day and I was like, "GOTTA WRITE THIS DOWN! GOTTA WRITE THIS DOWN! KWKLAJGAJBROIEJNIJNAINHRALK!" And this is based off of the song "A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night" which is written by Kemu. Amazing song. Go check it out if you haven't already. **

**So...enjoy! :D**

**I do not own Vocaloid. They belong to their rightful and respectful owners. **

* * *

In an era that's relatively longer ago than our own, there was small village with an estimate of five hundred and thirty human inhabitants. It was looked down upon by some of the more popular villages, along with major cities that harbored nearby, whether they be located in a nearby country or just a few hundred miles away. This village was known for its harsh religion enforcement, forcing one major religion down on all of its inhabitants.

This religion has long since died, yet when it was named the Vation religion. It worshiped three Gods, two male and one female. The first male, the eldest, was named Yera, and he was believed to control the outcome of the era. It was taught that Yera would decide whether or not extinction should occur, or if the current species' should live. The second male, who was three years younger than Yera, was named Fathem, and all who heard his name were taught that he controlled the fate of all organisms. The female, the youngest of the three, had been given the name Karmine due to the fact that she'd been given the power to send either good things or bad things towards humans. What happened to them depended on their earlier actions, and this struck fear and wariness into all who heard.

In the village that forced Vation down on its inhabitants, there was one more being that was known to all; Devine. He was not a name to be created from the throat. In fact, if a person merely whispered his name, they'd be thrown into jail and executed the following day. The village's ruler believed that saying the being's name would give more strength to him. Many children wondered why saying a name would result in death. They, of course, would learn this at the age of thirteen. None were ever allowed to tell the younglings why his name was so terrible, and if they disobeyed this rule, they'd end up executed the following morning.

The younglings believed that Devine was like what another religion called the 'Devil'. Rumors spread, all of them the same when it came to the single, most important line; _'He tried to kill the Three Sacreds after he gained their trust. After that, he was casted down into the deepest, darkest areas of what they called the 'Universe'.'_

One child, though, did know the whole story. Her age had not reached thirteen. She was four years away from having to listen to the story yet again, and go through a ritual. One of her three sisters had eavesdropped on the Repeater, the one who repeated stories from the Vats each year, and told her before they took her away. The next day, she was dead.

She had vowed to keep what she told him to himself, because she knew that she'd end up dead. But, that all changed when a child was born.

The child was born by a woman named Parthe, a rather pretty woman with long, braided brown hair. She'd been told that she had brownish-gray eyes that seemed to hold a fire when she smiled or came up with a brilliant idea. Her smile was well-known, and she secretly wished that she could spread it throughout the world, but she knew that he could not when she was told that she'd birthed Devine's child.

Her body had turned ice-cold, his spine tingling and heart pumping loudly in his ears. She knew of what would come of the child. A single word was constantly being screamed into her head. Her lips had parted, her blue eyes had risen to meet her sister's, and the word came out,  
"Death."

Of course, she'd sprinted out of the house, ignoring her family's yells, pleas and shouts. They grew farther away as she ran through the crowded, muddy streets of the village, pushing and shoving her way towards the village's center. When she reached the center, she saw the ruler holding the crying, screaming child over a well, and her heart stuttered. The baby was only a few hours old, and was about to die. A baby was about to die.

_To die. Die. Die. Die…_

"_NO!_" the words escaped her at the highest octave possible, and echoed throughout the village's center. She ran at full speed, shoving anyone and everyone from her path. She didn't care about whether she'd die, or if she'd get her tongue cut off like the rest of the children who opened their mouths at a foolish time. This was a foolish time, yet she did not care. Right now, this was a time where time didn't matter. What mattered was the baby lived.

She didn't know how, she still didn't know how when her 'death' arrived, but she was suddenly holding the baby in her arms while overlooking the city on the top of a Vation Worship building. Her blue eyes widened, and she gasped, standing up from her perched position. The large crowd below gasped, and everyone seemed to be in awe. The girl surveyed the area, and felt her heart drop. A few curses escaped her when he spotted guards getting into their battle positions. She spun around, ready to run away, when she felt something implant itself in between her shoulder and forearm.

A cry escaped her, followed by her tumbling down the building. She found himself falling through free air, and tucked the baby into the crook of her neck, closing her eyes. The impact never came though, and when she opened her eyes, she found himself staring at narrowed dark gray eyes. A smirk was present on a tan, scarred face and chills immediately ran up the girl's body. The baby's cries subsided, and the girl felt a strange tingling begin in her head. It turned into a loud buzzing, along by her body twitching. "A gift for saving my child," a dark, mysterious voice whispered.

The girl's eyes widened, but before he could ask if this man was the infamous Devine, she was set on the ground, experiencing a series of painful spasms. Her breaths came out in raspy, short breaths, her eyes wide and glossy. Despite the series of agonizing spasms, one arm was still holding a sleeping object to the crook of her neck.

The baby was safe.

When the guards and the leader of the village arrived, they were greeted by the disturbing sight of the girl experiencing a seizure. What they noticed was new, however, was that a strand of white had replaced the once brown hair. They were all taken aback, yet the ruler declared her to be possessed by a demon. She was sentenced to be hung on a moon, symbolizing Fathem. When a guard touched the baby, however, his hand was burnt at a severe level. A group of men had to go through a long, painful process of putting the baby in a basket. They'd attempted to throw the baby into a river, yet had been burnt more severely, resulting in the leader declaring that the baby was to be put in the dungeons.

The next morning, the girl opened her eyes, being greeted with the stone ceiling and the sound of crying. She looked over, heart pounding unusually fast, and was met by the sight of the baby. A small smile graced her tired, frail features and she sighed, sitting upright. A small pain struck in her shoulder, causing her to wince, yet she ignored it, getting to her sore, muddy feet and stumbling over to the basket the baby lay in.

When she picked him up, she was met with startling bright brownish-gray eyes, and she instantly remembered Parthe. She felt a pang, and looked away from the bright eyes, furrowing her eyebrows. But, when realization struck, she looked back down at the baby boy, eyes wide and frantic. White eyebrows were above the eyes, and upon further inspection, little hairs at the top of the head were white too. A blurry memory resurfaced to her hazy mind, revealing a short, white haired man with piercing dark gray eyes. A small gasp escaped her, accompanied with wide blue eyes and shaking hands as she held them over her wide mouth.

She dropped to her knees, fisted hands on the cold ground. "D-Devine…" she murmured, shoulders trembling. "I-I…I was cursed by-by _him_…" The girl clutched the baby to her chest, shaking and breathing heavily. "They…they're going to kill me now…I'm going to be dead…"

The girl felt streams begin to slide down of her face as she released sobs, her frame shaking violently. And as she shook and sobbed, a single clump of white hair bounced with her movements, claiming her as an apostle of Devine. What she wondered, along with others however, was what would come with being one of Devine's?

As the girl walked with her head down, she realized that she would soon find out. When she was strapped to the moon, she closed her eyes. Her heart thumped in her ears, loud and pressuring. Sucking in a deep breath, she released it when she heard the leader's voice stop. Another inhale...another exhale...another inhale...an exhale.

That's when she sensed her death nearing.

But felt nothing.

* * *

**I have no idea if I'm gonna continue this...so I'm gonna mark this as complete. I hope you liked it, and it'd be awesome if you left a review. And pardon any grammar/spelling errors. I do proofread...yet I'm terrible at it since I'm not too observable. Haha. **

**Have a great day everyone! Leave a review and I'll review one of yours stories as a "Thank-You" gift! Look out for zombies falling from the sky! **

**Adios! **


End file.
